


The Matter of the Leathers

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having to go under cover had Clint wishing for it to be over before the mission starts.</p><p>Written for 1_million _words October bingo</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matter of the Leathers

Clint pulled the zipper closed and ran his hands down his thighs feeling the leather under his palms.  He loved the feel of leather against his skin, especially when it was as soft and supple as his were. Much to everyone's surprise, he didn't mind assignments like this.  He had no qualms about putting on sexy clothes and showing off his body.  

 

His partner for this op, however, was Phil and he had no idea how his handler, turned lover, would feel about parading around in second skin like leather pants and a silk shirt left untucked and unbuttoned nearly to the waist.

 

Clint walked out to where Phil was getting dressed and stopped dead in his tracks. "Wow..." He said with a whistle when he saw how the leather hugged Phil's ass and legs.  

 

"See something you like?" Phil purred as he turned to face him, buttoning his shirt.

 

Seeing how well the leather accented Phil's body and showed off his basket, Clint knew he was going to be half hard most of the night. Stalking up to Phil, he grabbed the silk shirt and pulled Phil closer. "Yes, I do," he said as he kissed Phil. "You should be illegal in those pants," he added reaching down to cup Phil's package, giving it a caress. "I'm going to have to stay very close to you.  Can't have anyone else handling what's mine."

 

"Yours huh?" Phil asked between Clint's kisses.

 

"Damn straight," Clint declared as he caressed up and down Phil's leather clad ass. "We aren't giving these back.  When we're done with this, I want to peel these off you and fuck you slowly."

 

"Please," Phil whimpered at Clint's words. 

 

"Gentlemen.  I don't need to see what I'm seeing. You have a job to do, let's get going."

 

Clint pulled back after one more quick kiss and smiled sassily at Nick as he straightened Phil's shirt and stepping back.  "Yes, sir."

 


End file.
